shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Tournament! Chapter 14
Miyaki vs Ika The result of the fight between Kenshin and Tadashi was heard over the entire arena. All the fighters stopped fighting after what seemed like an earthquake to them earlier. Miyaki and Ika are seen with a few injuries. Miyaki is wielding his wooden katana while Ika is using a normal sword. Ika: What the hell was that? Miyaki: Tadashi-san went a bit too far this time...I really hope Hooded Friend is alright. Ika: Wait...that's the old man you talked to at the entrance of the arena. Miyaki: Yes. Ika: can't believe that old man can possibly be that strong. Miyaki points his wooden katana at Ika and smiles. Miyaki: We have a fight to finish though, right? Ika: Indeed. Ika closes his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opens them, he seems to have four eyes. Miyaki: WHAT THE HELL?? Ika moves his head slightly, showing other four eyes on the back of his head. Miyaki: SCARYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Six arms are seen growing out of Ika's body. In fear, Miyaki starts running away. Miyaki: I DIDN'T THINK I'M GONNA FIGHT A MONSTER!! Ika: Calm down, you idiot! This is just my Devil Fruit, the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow. Miyaki: Ohhhh, I see. Miyaki starts walking back towards Ika. Ika: Why did you all of a sudden...ah, nevermind. Ika starts unsheathing the other 7 swords he keeps on his back. Ika: You're about to use my unique style, the Hattoryu. Miyaki: Hooded Friend already uses this style, but he calls it Hachitoryu. Ika: SHUT UP!! Anyway, as you may know, my name is Ika and I'm the pirate captain of... Miyaki: No need to continue! I already know you're the leader of the Ika Bounty Hunters! Ika: DON'T SAY IT LOUD LIKE THAT!! Ika starts looking around nervously. Ika: did he figure it out? Is he some sort of genius? Miyaki: I am indeed a genius! Ika: HE ABLE TO READ MINDS AS WELL? Miyaki: I actually had no idea who you are until Tadashi-san told me some things about you. By the way, using the same name as your real one is probably not the best way to hide your identity. Anyway, everyone knows who you are already. Some man in the public can be heard shouting. Man: I'M A BIG FAN OF YOUR GROUP, THE IKA BOUNTY HUNTERS! An empty and shocked comical look can be seen on Ika's face. Ika: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! Ika starts swinging all his swords at Miyaki like crazy. Miyaki: AH! THE INSECT IS ATTACKING! Ika opens his mouth and spits some silk at Miyaki's right leg, stopping him from running away. Miyaki: This is bad! Very bad! The first attacks arrives, scratching Miyaki on his right cheek. In an instant, Miyaki understands that he has been poisoned since the are where he got cut starts itching. Miyaki: Nothing lethal, right? Ika: Not yet. Ika continues his attacks, however, Miyaki starts dodging each attack with an amazing precision. Noticing that he's going nowhere, Ika changes the way he swings his swords, to confuse Miyaki. Since it's much harder to dodge the attacks now, Miyaki starts blocking them with his wooden katana, without damaging it during the process. Ika: is he able to defend with a wooden katana against a normal one? Or should I say...against 8 normal ones? With an incredibly quick move, Miyaki strikes all of Ika's arms at once, making him unable to attack for a few seconds. Taking advantage of this, Miyaki powerfully strikes Ika in his stomach with the tip of his wooden katana, sending the bounty hunter flying back. Ika quickly gets back on his feet, coughing some blood. Ika: So you can actually fight. Miyaki: That seemingly makes you happy, when it clearly shouldn't. Miyaki effortlessly frees his right leg from the silk. Ika: Hmph...you shouldn't be able to... Miyaki appears in front of Ika with a very calm look on his face. Miyaki: Escape? Yeah, I know. Ika tightly grabs all his swords, but before he could do anything, Miyaki strikes his face with the wooden katana, sending him flying into a wall. Before he could understand what's happening, Miyaki is seen striking Ika again with the tip of his sword, pushing him through the wall. Since Miyaki performed all these moves without any effort, the crowd looks really surprised. Miyaki: If you know what's better for yourself, stay down, please. Despite what Miyaki told him, Ika gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Ika: Who are you? Miyaki: What do you mean? Ika: You're clearly not just a "pocket change" as I thought. I fought pirates with amazing bounties that didn't show this much strenght. Miyaki: I guess I'm special. Miyaki takes a step forward and appears behind Ika, wielding his wooden katana like a baseball bat. Ika quickly turns around, but only to get hit in the face by Miyaki and send flying straight into the ring, destroying a part of it. Miyaki starts walking calmly towards Ika's position. Miyaki: I know you're stubborn and you won't just go down, but you're not making this worse for yourself. Ika is seen getting up without much effort. Ika: You shouldn't act arrogant before you actually prove something. With a rather sad look on his face, Miyaki attempts to dash towards Ika, however, he notices he's stuck. Miyaki: Eh? Miyaki takes a look at his feet and notices the silk that was beneath them. Miyaki: When did you... Blood is seen flying from Miyaki's body in all directions as Ika appears behind him in a special stance. Ika: Hattoryu: Eight Way Path!! Miyaki coughs blood and covers some of his wounds with his left arm. Ika starts preparing for his next attack. Understanding that, Miyaki quickly frees himself and turns towards him and holds his wooden katana with both hands, prepared to block anything that might be thrown at him. However, all of a sudden, Miyaki starts feeling like throwing up and his knees start trembling. Miyaki: Don't tell me...the poi... Miyaki starts feeling really dizzy, being unable to see Ika clearly. Ika: This is where the fight ends. Ika dashes towards Miyaki and swings all his swords at once. Miyaki looks at the ground as the 8 swords are getting closer to his body. Suddenly, he moves his left arm, blocking all the incoming attacks with it. Ika opens his eyes wide, in surprise. Ika: What? How did you... Miyaki shows a very confident and determined look on his face as he strikes Ika's left side of the abdomen with his wooden katana. Ika drops some of his swords and tightly grabs Miyaki's left arm in order to prevent himself from flying away. Ika throws up some blood because of the damage he took, then, before Miyaki could attack him again, spits some venom on Miyaki's wounds. Miyaki sreams in pain as his body starts becoming more and more weak. Ika: If I do this once again, you're gonna be... Before he could finish his sentence, Ika is sent flying by a quick attack from Miyaki. He stabs one of his swords in the ground, to stop himself and starts coughing blood. Meanwhile, with a very weak body, Miyaki starts advancing towards Ika, who looks a bit scared after looking in Miyaki's eyes. Ika: the hell...is he? Ika gets back on his feet and picks the 5 swords that were still in his possession, since he dropped the rest on the ground earlier. He dashes towards Miyaki as fast as he can. Ika: Gotoryu: Quintuple Fang!! Very fast, Ika stabs Miyaki five times, then takes out the swords from his body and simply passes him by. Even more blood is seen flowing out of Miyaki's body, who simply turns around and strikes Ika's back with his wooden sword, pummeling the bounty hunter into the ground. Ika: must be kidding me! With all that posion and the damage he took...how can he actually... Miyaki looks like a dead man walking as he approaches Ika. His entire body is destroyed by the venom and the damage he took, but he doesn't let go of his wooden katana. Ika freezes in fear as he doesn't know what to do anymore to take him down. Miyaki gets really close to Ika's face and whispers. Miyaki: You...win this one. Finally, Miyaki falls on the ground, unconscious, however, still holding his weapon tightly. Ika remains on the ground, looking at Miyaki with a shocked look on his face. After a few seconds, the referee walks towards the two. Referee: It seems we have a winner! Ika! After realizing that he actually won, Ika gets on his feet and slowly collects all his swords. From time to time, he looks at Miyaki, still amazed and shocked by what he seen. Some people are seen carrying both Kenshin and Miyaki to the infirmary. After the doctors are done treating them, Tadashi is the one to take the two to their room. The next day comes and Kenshin wakes up early. Without saying a single word he starts gathering everything that belongs to him from the room and puts it into a bag. He picks up his swords and makes sure to cover his face before leaving. Miyaki wakes up in the moment Kenshin is about to walk out the door. Miyaki: Hooded Friend...where are you going? Kenshin: I'll see you when the next group stages start. Kenshin walks out and closes the door behind him. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament